Call of Duty: Magic Ops
Call of Duty: Magic Ops '''is an urban fantasy first person shooter video game developed by Demonware, slated for a Q4 2020 release. The game is set in an alternate universe where Dwarves, Elves, Centaurs, Dragons, Fairies and many more live alongside humanity on the earth. Introduces several new mechanics such as Parrying (even with bayonets and guns), Magic Spells, Free Dual-wielding (use of two different guns at once rather than an attachment, though dual-wielding bigger guns would require a perk called "Muscled Symmetry"), Table-turning to deflect bullets, Clinching in melee combat and Transforming into a monster. Wall-running, sliding and diving-to-prone/pouncing returns but only obtainable with perks. Zombies mode is still present as with several games but with more undead variants such as Invisible Zombies, zombie orcs, zombie elves, liches, shadow people, mummies, skeletons even with guns (they may carry firearms if you reach Round 20) and zombie dragons. Wonder weapons and Perk-a-Colas (rebranded as "potions" and are also available in the campaign for lore reasons other than simply gameplay immersion reasons) also make their appearances. It will be released on Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Battle.net instead of Steam. Story Once upon a time, many of the earth's species were supposed to stay together in peace shortly after the end of the Cold War. But in the early 2000's, tensions in identity politics grow worse and more significant in many societies, speciesism is no exception and the orcish legions are secretly pushing for division. Practicing magic spells is one of the only hopes against it. Factions '''Allied *'US Marines Arcane Magic Brigade: '''An allied force formed to use magic to turn the tides on the battlefield and to combat the xenophobic and monoracial terrorist organization known as LONER *'Norwegian Army Elvish Division:' A subdivision of Elven Norwegian soldiers sent to combat the goblin and kobold terrorists in the westside of Oslo, Norway. *'Nigerian Army:' A branch of soldiers sent out to resolve the identity politics-induced conflicts in Africa. '''Belligerents' *'''LONER (League of Orcish National Ethics and Rights): '''is an international non-profit malicious advocacy group known to roam the streets of Lincoln, Nebraska. Weapons Firearms Assault Rifles * MK17-CQC * Kalashnikov ** AK-47 ** AN-94 * FAMAS * M16A4 * M4A4 * Tavor-21 * MK14 Submachine Guns * (Dual-Wieldable) UMG * (Dual-Wieldable) Thompson ** Modern ** Classic * (Dual-Wieldable) Uzi ** Mini-Uzi ** Micro-Uzi * (Dual-Wieldable) AKS-74U * (Dual-Wieldable) Honey Badger * (Dual-Wieldable) Vz.61 Skorpion Light Machine Guns * SA80-LSW * MAG43 * RPD * Steyr AUG-H * M260B * M4LMG Sniper Rifles * CheyTac M200 * Arctic Warfare * M21 EBR * M1 Garand ** Classic ** Modern * Winchester 1894/Elvish * Arctic .50 BMG * Remington MSR Shotguns * Franchi-12 * Benelli M1014 * Winchester M1887 ** Big ** Little * Striker * AA-12 ** AA-12 Micro * SPAS-12 * DP-12 Semi-Auto Pistols * Beretta M9 * USP.45 * Desert Eagle * TT33 * M1911 ** Classic 1911 ** M45CQB Revolvers * MP412 * Judge * Single Action Army * Magnum Research BFR * Python Machine Pistols * Beretta M93R * Steyr TMP * PDW2000 * Glock 18 * FA1911 * KBP OTs-33 "Pernach" Launchers * RPG * Stinger * M79 "Thumper" * Javelin Melees Swords * Pulwar Sword * Machete * Katana * Khopesh Clubs * Nunchucks * Nightstick * Crowbar * Staff ** Magical ** Impact * Golf Club Knives * Karambit * Butterfly Knife * Holy Dagger * Tanto Misc. * Chainsaw (melee weapon) * Shovel * Axe * Screwdriver Specials * Riot Shield * Magic Wand * Magic Tree Branch * Crossbow * Combound Bow * Ballistic Knife * Minigun Races/Species The species are a new addition to the Create-A-Soldier system, they assign the perks fixed into a certain class. The Human and Half-Elf are the only races that can customize the perk system. They also have height advantages dependent on the map played. * (Playable) Human ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk * (Playable) Half-Elf ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk ** Custom Perk * (Playable) Dwarf ** Bling ** Juggernaut ** Marathon ** One Man Army * (Playable) Elf ** Sleight of Hand ** Iron Lungs ** Steady Aim ** Gung-Ho * (Playable) Halfling ** Ninja ** Hacker ** Quickdraw ** Stalker * (Playable) Orc ** Last Stand ** Muscled Symmetry (ability to dual-wield big guns) ** Stopping Power ** Aggression (ability to charge up your melee power by holding the melee button) * (Playable) Hobgoblin ** Oriental Feet (ability to run on walls and slide through narrow areas) ** Skyhigh (charge up your jump height by crouching for a long enough time) ** Sixth Sense ** Blast Shield * (Playable) Lizardude (Lizard people) ** Fishman (ability to swim faster) ** Lizard Toes (increases crawling speed) ** Strange Appetite (Eat spent bullet casings to overheal) ** Absolute Defense (Block bullets by holding the gun or melee weapon in front of you like a shield) * Quarter-Giant * Half-Giant * Goblin * Ratty (Rat people) * Minotaur * Centaur * Fairy * Merman/Mermaid * Gnoll * Kobold Locations *Lincoln, Nebraska *Bristol, England *Rome, Italy. *Detroit, Michigan *Kyoto, Japan *Java, Indonesia *Oslo, Norway Category:Fantasy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ideas Category:Magic Category:Call of Duty: Magic Ops Category:First Person Shooters Category:FPS Games Category:Guns Category:Action Category:Action-adventure Category:Zombies Category:Games Category:Fanfiction